


Cue The Fire Alarm

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [48]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash bingo square: Sick!fic, Charlie/Iris style.
Relationships: Iris West/Charlie
Series: Ficlets [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Cue The Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/gifts).



Now, being an immortal deity came with a lot of advantages. Charlie could change their form at will; weave a human’s fate; not to mention live for as long as they choose to live. As it turns out, they were not immune to colds. 

Iris learnt this lesson when Charlie draped themselves over the couch, sniffling and hugging a pillow to their chest. 

“Iris?” 

She looked up from the coffee she was pouring. “Yeah, honey?”

“I don’t feel good,” Charlie groaned, slowly getting up and moving toward Iris.

“I can see that.” Iris handed Charlie a cup of coffee- which was promptly set back down as they wrapped their arms around Iris. She reached back, over her shoulder to brush her fingers against Charlie’s forehead. “Hmm, you might have a fever.” 

Charlie sighed, pressing their nose in the crook of Iris’s neck.”Come back to bed for me?” They asked, muffled as the words were whispered against Iris’s skin. 

“What’d you say, honey?” Iris loosened Charlie’s grip on her as she turned around to face her partner. She took in their flushed complexion, the way they sniffled and how they wobbled on their feet. 

“Come back to bed for me?” Charlie repeated, pouting for good measure. They shivered, tucking their hands into the sleeves of their pyjamas. 

Iris put her mug down and placed her hands on Charlie’s shoulders. Raising herself up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to Charlie’s forehead. “Go back to bed honey, I’ll make you some food.”

Already half asleep, Charlie grabbed their mug and shuffled back to the bedroom. 

Iris started pulling open the cabinets to see if they had the ingredients for chicken soup when she heard Charlie speeding towards her. “What’s-” she started speaking but Charlie pulled her away from the kitchen. 

“It took me a few seconds but I know what happens when you cook.” They attempted to fix Iris a stern look but it was hard to do while sniffling.

“Right…” Iris glanced at the fire alarm, its red dot mocking her. “Last time I tried to make you breakfast we had to throw away the pan.”

Charlie wrapped their arms around Iris when her shoulders slumped. “It’s okay, you have other strengths.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” She pulled out her phone. “I’ll order soup, okay? Go back to sleep, I promise I won’t touch the stove.”

“Thank you.” Charlie kissed Iris’s forehead and returned to the bedroom. 

After ordering soup, Iris cleaned up the kitchen and joined Charlie in bed. She’d only just slipped under the covers when they scooted closer to her, pressing their head against Iris’s chest. “Hi honey,” Iris said. 

“Missed you,” Charlie mumbled. Their eyes fluttered open for a few seconds to give Iris a loving look. 

“How are you doing?” She asked, feeling Charlie align themselves with her, tangling their legs with hers.

“Better now that you’re here.”

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Charlie’s eyes fluttered open as they mumbled, “cue the fire alarm.”

Iris laughed quietly, the delirious sleepy state taking its toll on Charlie. As carefully as she could, she began to slip out of the bed to collect the soup. The two of them were going to have a cosy few days.


End file.
